National Monument Service
The National Monument Service (abbreviated NMS) is a Lovian federal governmental institution under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. It is founded under the National Parks and Monuments Act in the Federal Law. The Service manages all National Monuments in Lovia. The governance of the organisation falls directly under the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. Currently there are already twenty-nine recognised monuments, under which the Great Royal Palace. Recognised National Monuments Noble City * The Abigail Johnson Theater: Important historic and social building, in great shape and recently renovated, and of major touristic value. * The entire Downtown neighborhood: containing buildings like the Capitol, the Noble City Hall, the Sylvania Court House and the Supreme Court House it is one of the most important neighborhoods of Noble City. * Fountain Love: Together with the Statue of Andreas the only monument that isn't a building. Dating from 1929, it is the oldest fontain in the country. * The Great Royal Palace: A recently constructed piece of art, extra-ordinary because of its very short construction time. Important to start conservating it immediately. * The Old Royal Palace: One of the oldest buildings in Noble City. it is of a great historic and cultural value. * The Starovlah Institute: The property has a nice history and should therefor be protected. Also, the collection inside is very important. * The Statue of Andreas: The only statue on the list is located in Noble City. Newhaven * The Federation Square: A great piece of Lovian modern art on public places and of major social importance. * The Kings Court House: The most recent and modern of all court houses in Lovia. * The Lovian Museum for Modern Art: One of the greates buildings in Newhwaven. certainly a visit worth, and not only for its collection. * The Malipa Central Library: One of the most defining buildings for the Newhaven skyline. * The Malipa Civic Auditorium: Of great importance because it is the cultural center of the city. * The Newhaven City Hall: The political hotspot of Kings. * The Newhaven International Airport: A building of great social and cultural importance. * The Newhaven Shopping Center: A modern piece of art in the heart of the city. * The Newhaven Stadium: The only sporting facility in Newhaven. It should be preserved. Hurbanova * The 16 Vlackstreet: One of the cultural meeting places of the Hurbanovans. * The Hurbanova Post Office: Build in the typical Hurbanovan style of architecture. * The Hurbanova Railway Station: Social important wooden building in the corner of Hurbanova. * The Hurbanova Town Hall: A very old, well conserved building that needs good care. * The Wooden Hurbanovan Bank: One of the more important buildings of Hurbanova. Sofasi * The Clymene Court House: An important historic place and a great architectural building. * The Sofasi Town Hall: One of the most beatifull buildings in Sofasi. * The Sparrow Marina: A dock that has an historical and social valua to the inhabitants of Sofasi. Kinley * The Kinley Town Hall: A building that is appriciated by the inhabitants of Kinley. * The Seven Court House: Kinley's most recognizable monument of historic and architectural value. Realisations First list of National Monuments On August 17 of 2008, a first list of national monuments was approved. On the list where 29 buildings in total; ten in Noble City, nine in Newhaven, five in Hurbanova, three in Sofasi two in Kinley. The list was approved under Department of Culture, Heritage and Education Yuri Medvedev. The list will be reviewed in december 2008. The Royal Palace Project On August 23 of 2008, the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education filed a report to the National Monument Service. The report contained the Royal Palace Project (RPP), that is about the future use of two protected buildings, the Old Royal Palace and the Great Royal Palace. The Old Palace would become a museum for the history of Lovian Royalty. For the moment there is not yet a specific plan for the Great Palace, how well certain possebilities have been suggested. The RPP consists out of four statements: # The Old Royal Palace will become the residence of the collection of the Lovian Royalty Museum. # The art collection of the Royal Art Gallery will be managed by the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. # The Royal Gardens will be reformed to either a public park or a botanical garden. # There will be looked for a new use for the Great Royal Palace. Organization See also * Department of Culture, Heritage and Education * Federal Law * National Park Service Category:Federal institution